


More than a suit

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Growth, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Fear, Support, hug, scared, serious yagi, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: A lot has changed for Grizel since the Brainwashing incident. Even though she thought that dealing with her issues at a nice regular pace would be the right thing to do sometimes nature has other plans. How does she decide to deal with things after being caught doing hero work?





	More than a suit

**Author's Note:**

> I did this one while actually working on her suits redesign. But I wanted to let you know her quirk has always had the magnetism I've just never really pushed it in the stories before because she was trained to keep it quiet. All Might and few other people 'know' but certain websites/fan sites have 'guessed' that something is up. And all of this is related to the 10 Years too Late? Storyline.

He leaned on the doorway with his arms crossed watching her. Her hands began trembling as she read whatever was coming up on her phone. “What does it say?” he asked. Toshinori was internally debating; part of him wanted to be mad at her, she was only supposed to do some shopping and come home, but the other part of him was so proud he was already to shout to everyone how incredible she did. Till he figured out what to actually say he watched Grizel’s movements. 

Grizel was mostly healed from the injuries she received during the brainwashing. In fact she was well enough that Recovery Girl gave her the all clear to begin training again if she wanted to continue her hero work. She had not made a decision concerning her career yet; at least not one that she public stated. But it was not surprising that she went back to work. Toshinori saw it while he was substituting at the school for her. He was even considering going to the scene himself. A bridge was being attacked by some water villain that seem to enjoy terrorizing the travelers but when the news zoomed in on a bus of school kids screaming at the top of their lungs everyone was surprised to hear a sonic boom. It caught everyone’s attention as she caught the bus with her hair. Every car was pushed aside and left pushed by the streak of her movement. The driver hit the gas when she put the bus down and took off. Luckily she made a beautiful fight using the bridges towers to win the fight against the villain. Not surprisingly the press cornered her afterwards and practically demanded an answer about her hero career, ‘If she was coming back to it’. Toshinori loved the look in her eyes as she answered with her almost seductive smirk, ‘I never left.’ He was thrilled to see her fighting again, showing the world who she was. But now he remembered how much of a challenge she was facing with her own heart. 

“They are responded to me coming back like that pretty excitedly. I wasn’t even sure I was going to come back,” Grizel said with a half hearted forced chuckle as she wiped her eyes. She was flipping through news articles and emails that poured in. “Oh I wrote Dave and Melissa; I gave them the go ahead to sketch up some concepts for a new look. I figure its time for a change,” Grizel said as she kept pushing the edge of her phone. 

“Are you ready for that? You’ve worn that costume since you began training as a hero,” Toshinori wondered aloud. It was true that she started hero work younger than most and certainly even younger than he would like to know about but he knew what that costume meant to her. Her town had designed it, children gave her little updates to it, and the police made jackets like it in solidarity. For her it wasn’t just her costume; she was the daughter of Devil’s Dock, a costume and name chosen by the masses. All of them were part of her; her identity. 

“It was destroyed when those villains took me anyway. I know I still have a backup I can use and ask a designer to make another one. But it just doesn’t feel right anymore. Don’t get me wrong. Part of me still wants to wear and I’m sure a new suit is going to feel weird at first,” Grizel said. She glanced up at him. Tears still teased the edges of her eyes. Her entire body looked as though it wanted to tremble. Some how she was managing to hold herself together. “Did it feel odd when you changed designs?”

Toshinori still wanted to chastise her for what she did so her question sidetracked him. “Not really. But Dave’s been my only suit designer. The only that felt odd was when the cape came off. But I think someone else was a little more attached to it,” Toshinori tried to tease. It only got a halfhearted smirk from Grizel. She remembered being sad to see that his cape was off for the first time after they began working together. Granted it made working together easier but she enjoyed both of them looking like they had capes. 

Toshinori walked in front of her, standing still for a moment before she even seemed to notice that he moved from the doorway. He slides his hand over her phone barely giving any effort to slip it out of her hands and replace it with his hand. He lightly tossed the phone on the bed, guided her hands to his body, made sure to keep one of his hands on her hand, and the other hand slipped below her hair to begin rubbing her back. “Grizel, what happened out there?” he finally asked. He knew that ever since the brainwashing she had been questioning going to back to hero work just in parts if not at all. She still had a few light injuries from the mishaps at the school with Endeavor and the Knights afterwards; she was not fully recovered in his mind. He would never push her into dangerous work if she did not want to do it; especially not if her body was not ready. Last thing he wanted was her to get permanently injured. 

“That’s the odd thing Toshi. I was just out getting a few groceries. Just something light so I could get out of the house and do little normal errand work like we talked about. Maybe have something nice ready later or get something to do, you know what I mean?” Grizel began. She glanced up at him and he nodded. “I didn’t even go looking for anything to do. But I heard a lot of noise and saw a mob when I came around the corner. I guess my feet just carried me to the noise. It was just so weird. When I went to look I started recognizing the police officers who were there. I had seen them around quite a few times. I think I was actually going to ask one of them what was happening but that’s when I heard it,” she stopped her story. Toshinori moved his hand off of her hands and used them both to rub her back. She leaned onto him as her grip on his clothes tightened. “Than I don’t remember Toshi. I heard a noise, I think it was the kids screaming, and I don’t even remember moving my feet, or activating my quirk, or even telling myself to go; I was just there. It was almost a mile down the street, faster than used to move, with the bus wrapped in the mag-hair, and those kids just looking at me. Seem like neither of us believed I was there. I did all of it without thinking. It has been so long since I acted that way. I was so public with how I used my magnetism. I don’t think I’ve done that. Water has never been great for me. I’m not sure I was really thinking again till that girl showed up and I saw Tsukauchi,” Grizel managed to gather some of her thoughts. Though it was clearly broken logic or stressed recalling. The last few hours were a cause of great stress for her and Toshinori. 

Toshinori let out a scoff type of laugh. “And you wander why I worry about you,” he tried to tease the woman draping off his clothes. It clearly did not work as tightened her grip. “You always say your phrase is “Breath and Go” but it was only because you were young and needed the moment to activate your quirk. You do not need that time now. Your instincts are so refined now that even complex plans come naturally. Sometimes even when you can’t solve the entire problem you jump in to fix a little bit. Other times it just looks like you jump in without thinking. That’s why I didn’t want to let you out of the house too soon,” Toshinori teased as he patted her head. She chuckled slightly as she hugged him this time. ‘You think I’m joking but I’m not,’ Toshinori thought to himself. He recalled several times she worried him. He saw her shoulder get dislocated; she puts it back in, a brace on, and head back out. Many times she would get cuts or stabs just to stitch them up with a few strands of hair till she had ‘time to deal with it’. And the times that she actually broke her leg or took a hit so bad she had to slow down she still used her hair as a crutch and treated the injured. He did not dare think about the time he saw her ‘go beyond’ and keep going till she collapsed out of public view. All of it to make sure people felt safe. There was a reason people started saying she has an Iron Will. 

“I thought you were just being over-protective,” Grizel finally rebutted with her own version of puppy eyes at him. 

“With reason! I don’t want to lose another impressive hero,” Toshinori began loud but ended softly as he rubbed her cheeks. 

“Toshi…” Grizel said as caught the pain in Toshinori’s expression. 

Her voice broke his chain of thought. He plopped down on the bed next to her. “Seriously how are you only in the top 25? I would have thought you’d be higher than that by now. Since you do so much volunteer and capture work,” Toshinori tried to playfully complain as he rested his head on top of her head. 

“Sweetie,” Grizel playfully moaned at the new weight. 

“I mean it! I’ve spent the last two months trying to fill in and I’ve never been so tired! Its like you haven’t stopped running for the last two years!” Toshinori continued teasing.

Little did he realize that how close to the truth he was about her actions the last two years. Grizel’s eye twitched because it was only a short while ago that she realized how much she was running. But that something else she did not want to talk about at this moment. “It has been cute seeing you sleep so peacefully,” Grizel said as she recalled when he began staying with her both of them were have nightmares about the incident. 

“Really?” Toshinori dragged out with a grin. He put his head on her shoulder as he scooted closer to her. “Well I finally got my cuddle-bear back,” Toshinori said as he rubbed their cheeks together. He remembered when Vampi gave her that title. She finally chuckled a little. He gave her a soft kiss before sitting back up. “But it is a lot of work you did before. It felt like more than when you were back at the Docks. Are you ready to get into that life again?” Toshinori asked getting back into a more serious tone. She would be doing the work she did back in the Docks but now the last visual representation of it would be gone. It was the only outfit he knew her in. He was not sure he was ready for that to change too. 

Grizel sighed. “No. I don’t think so. But I’m going to do it anyway,” Grizel finished with a smile. 

Toshinori’s smile grew across his entire face. All the worry for some reason was melting away as she smiled. He began to vibrate so much in place that he actually let out a little squeal. “That’s my hero!” Toshinori burst as he hugs her into his chest. He heard her make the noise that she does when she giggles his name. Her arms wrapped around him. Toshinori leaned over her enough that her scent began filling his nose. She wiggled in his arms causing him to blush slightly. It felt like so long since he had been able to hold her close. “Oh! By the way, I checked a few pages about your fighting techniques. They can’t seem to tell the difference between wind pressure techniques or the magnetic ones. So you’re covered there,” Toshinori explained as his mind took a sharp turn. He knew she was sensitive about revealing her full abilities. 

“Greatttttttt,” Grizel moaned out as she rolled over on the bed. 

“So the Shields are going to make you a new suit?” Toshinori asks keeping his eagerness going. His hand began rubbing her stomach. 

“Uh huh,” Grizel nodded. “Unless they refuse me,” Grizel acknowledged the possibility. It was not an official request yet because it did not have the paperwork with it. More like something between friends seeing if each other had time for a project. 

“Doubt it. Mostly because after all this time I’m sure he’s had some ideas. He probably had them since we first asked him to make the original replacement and is just itching to show them off,” Toshinori almost bragged. Grizel’s phone bings. “Maybe that’s one right now,” Toshinori says as she picks up her phone. 

Grizel snorts. “Huh. It is,” she said with a sour face. “Doesn’t mean it’s a winner,” she said before holding up the phone for Toshinori to see. He sees picture of her with a shirt that says ‘Property of All Might’ clearly edited onto it. Toshinori snorts hard enough to cough up a little blood as he blushes at the concept. Grizel, ‘his cuddly grizzly bear’ rubs his back till the pair finally cuddles together on the bed. The rest of the message says that the Shields will work on designs for her to see shortly and promise they will not all be All Might related concepts. They just need to figure out how to get in the features they want with the current technology. The delay was fine though. It was a rough day that was the first violent step in a massive change. That would continue tomorrow, tonight the pair had no trouble falling asleep tangled in each other’s arms.


End file.
